No one's around for miles
by lilyme
Summary: A flashback to that one particular night in the woods in 8x14 and how things progressed after Callie had freed Arizona from her insanely cute bobble hat. And maybe, just maybe, there had been a drawback to telling the blonde to dress extra warm.


**Author:** lilyme  
 **Summary:** A flashback to that one particular night in the woods in 8x14 and how things progressed after Callie had freed Arizona from her insanely cute bobble hat. And maybe, just maybe, there had been a drawback to telling the blonde to dress extra warm.  
 **Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. Part of the dialogue is not mine either in this case, of course. No copyright infringement intended! All mistakes are mine.

* * *

 _Okay... Okay, just stay calm_... Callie Torres told herself as she lead her blindfolded and rambling wife along a forest path on the edge of Seattle. She had a secure grip on Arizona's upper arms to prevent her from any tripping and falling... But also to nib any of the blonde's attempts to turn and run the other way in the proverbial bud.

Because Arizona was less than thrilled to be here - albeit not knowing where 'here' was exactly - and would not stop mouthing her discontent about this situation. Callie tried her best to not shut her up with an angry reply, knowing what she had cooked up would completely make up for Arizona's current reluctance to just give in to the surprise she has planned for her.

Of course it was to some extent her own fault. She had told her this morning to pack a bag and put on practical clothing and boots for an overnight adventure. Which ultimately got Arizona all anxious about spending the cool February night outdoors.

"I-I'm not great at surprises. I wish I was," Arizona stammered on, rubbing her glove-covered hands together nervously, trying to give herself into Callie's little outing.

Actually, it had all started out to her liking. Callie had picked her up at their apartment at the appointed 5 pm, driving her beloved light blue 57 Thunderbird, the twoseater that they used so rarely now after Sofia's birth. The brunette had looked stunning as usual, though dressed appropriately for the cool, but not too chilly Seattle winter weather. She had stepped out and greeted her with a loving kiss before holding the passenger's door open for Arizona.

But it all had gone downhill from there...

Once Arizona had been seated and her seat belt fastened securely, Callie had insisted on shielding her view with a pink bandana. Arizona had let her do so reluctantly. Surprises just weren't her thing... especially when she thought she knew what the surprise would be eventually and that she wouldn't like it.

After hearing the relieving 'click' of Callie's own seat belt lock, she had felt the car starting to move. It hadn't been a particularly long ride. If Arizona had to guess - which she had to, since, well, blindfold and all - she'd say 25 minutes top. During those minutes she had made several attempts at drawing some information from her counterpart. But her wifey had only replied with a chuckled "You know what a surprise is, right, babe?" Occasionally patting her knee in encouragement or pinching her cheek – on which Callie always preferred some good-spirited dimples over the sour puss of anxious reluctance.

And as much as Arizona had tried, the dread of what was possibly about to come had hardly dissipated.

Especially since her senses had alerted her that the car was obviously going up the mountains. Soon she had been 99,8 per cent certain to smell a distinct air around her. Moist. A mixture of moss and rotting leaves.

She knew Callie liked outdoorsy things. Rock climbing, hiking and things like that. Still, did that mean that she had to suffer through this as well? And in winter, of all seasons?

Eventually the car had stopped. In the middle of forest-y nowhere, most probably

Callie had then exited with a ' _Stay put. I'll be back in a few_ ' and a ' _N_ _o cheating_ ' added as an afterthought.

And Arizona had complied. After all, she was pretty certain about her surroundings. But without being able to check the time, the waiting had felt like hours to her. Twiddling her gloved thumbs and jiggling her legs, she had grown more anxious with each passing moment. The likelihood of getting attacked by a bear while being completely unaware... or even worse, Callie getting attacked and eaten by a bear while supposedly putting up their tent for the night had crept into her suddenly bothered mind.

But luckily Callie had reappeared just then, obviously well and unharmed and had helped her out. Locking up the vehicle and had leading them on their current path.

Where now the blonde unintentional spoilsport rambled on more vehemently the closer they got to their destination. "But I know we're camping. You know, I'm pretty sure we're smack dab in the center of one of Washington's fine national parks. And I'm trying, I'm trying to have a good attitude, but this whole blindfold thing is just not helping matters."

Callie rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Wow, this is you with a good attitude". Arizona could really be stubborn when she didn't like something. Girls night turned baseball game a good example. But that had turned out okay. Eventually Arizona had gotten so into it, she had barely wanted to leave the baseball field, once she had landed a few successful hits. So hopefully this time would be good as well.

Well, she was sure it would. After all, she was about to set foot into a giant wonderland. One that would stop the annoyed huffing that now reached her ears as Arizona relented with a "Fine, I'll shut up".

But only because another idea was just entering her brain. If Callie wouldn't tell her, she could simply...

"Hey! Are you peeking?!" her wife's incredulous voice instantly rang, the hands holding her shoulders were shaking her in mild admonishment.

"No!" she argued in high-pitched objection. How could Callie just assume that she was trying to cheat... and be so... so... _right_ about it? Dammit!

The taller woman chuckled internally at the transparent antics and decided to finally have mercy. They were close enough and she wanted to see her wife's reaction to her evening plans. Not missing the opportunity for one more tease. "Alright, okay. Are you ready?" she asked the blonde.

Arizona didn't answer, just moved her hands together in a half-hearted 'Well, you know...', gesture. To say she was enthusiastic would a misinterpretation.

"Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready?" Callie tightened her grip in excitement, her mood the complete opposite of her wife's. Finally she untied the pink bandana obstructing Arizona's view.

Said woman kept her eyes closed for a few seconds, afraid of what she was be about to see.

But she knew she had to do it.

So she opened one, then both her eyes. And... uh...

The exuberant "Tada" from the brunette comedian beside her did not correspond with her own thoughts upon taking in the sight.

Okay, at least it was not a tent... but... seriously? Seriously?!

"Derek's trailer...,"she mumbled more to herself.

Callie had already run ahead, practically jumping up to the porch with enthusiasm. "I figured he wasn't using it, so... I asked for the key," she stated, dangling said item between her fingers.

Arizona looked down with a defeated look. They could have gone somewhere fancy. A nice hotel with a luxurious spa area, for example. Or even just a movie and a dinner at a cozy restaurant. But instead... "We really are camping."

The brunette gave her her toothiest and faintly mischievous smile, savoring this moment. Knowing very well that Arizona would cave soon.

And she would cave for something good.

Arizona put on a brace face... knowing there was no point in putting it off much longer. "Fun", she muttered, first to herself, but then louder, "fun! Yes, fun!" wanting... needing to convince herself.

And maybe it would be okay. It could be, right? At least they wouldn't be having sex on cold hard ground. But still... a trailer in the woods wasn't her ideal of 'romantic'. She kinda almost wished she had lost that stupid 'Rock, paper, scissors' game with Mark over who had to babysit Sofia tonight.

"After you, my lady," Callie beamed, holding the door open for the slowly approaching woman and letting her enter first. She had fooled her good. But it all would pay off in the next seconds.

And it was true. Expecting little more than Derek's familiar trailer, what the blonde actually came to face with had her stunned.

Immediately she felt transported into a world of A Thousand and One Nights. Curtains and canopys in pastel colors were covering the walls of the trailer, lanterns in Moroccan style and tons of candles illuminating their surroundings in the soft twinkliness that Arizona had hoped for this morning.

And of course a nicely decorated table with grapes and other fruits was waiting for them as well.

Her hand flew to her head in baffled amazement. The quickly forming smile widening when her wife slowly entered the trailer behind her.

"We're not really camping," the blonde stated, taking in the wonders that Callie had done with this place.

"No," Callie laughed entranced, finally seeing the beloved sparkle in Arizona's baby blue eyes. This was what she had longed to see. That glowing face, that dimpled smile. God, she loved this woman so much. "You hate camping," she stated matter-of-factly, demonstrating that she knew her way too much to do that.

"I do...," Arizona confirmed, her face glowing in continued mystification, "I really do".

"I mean, it's almost camping," Callie added, since, clearly they were in a trailer, which gave all this a tiny campy flavor. But it was way better. "Only...," she smirked when Arizona turned towards her with raised eyebrows, wondering what was to come now, "there is a bed... and lingerie," the brunette pointed out as she moved in to unzip Arizona's jacket, "... and no one's around for miles".

The blonde, in all her bobble-hatted cuteness, grinned suggestively at her as Callie moved in and for a promising kiss to properly start of this night.

Now that they were here and Callie's ingenious plan had finally unfolded, Arizona was actually pretty excited for some undisturbed hours with her wife.

At home they had to be quiet. Not just because of their baby girl, but also because of their neighbors who had complained a couple of times in the past when things had gotten a little bit louder in their bedroom. Stupid, non-soundproof building.

But now... there was no holding them back.

Callie moaned into the kiss, pulling off Arizona's hat and freeing her of her jacket.

The blonde grinned as an excited Callie tossed the item on one of the benches before inspecting how to continue. Her wife loved undressing her. Really. It was one of her favorite things to do. Callie had once said it was the thrill of unpacking and exploring everything anew. Tonight, there would be a little more unpacking beforehand. "I have on fleece and tons of layers of clothing," she informed the woman that was already smoothly backing her into the bedroom area.

Callie raised her eyebrows at the hint. She had told her to dress warm, and apparently the blonde had done just that. But she was confident she would reach her goal sooner than later nonetheless. "Don't worry babe, I plan on getting you out of it soon enough."

"And then?"

"And then... I'm gonna ravish you mercilessly," Callie confirmed her intentions, moving in for another kiss before pulling back with a questioning look. "Unless... you have other plans. I didn't make reservations, but I still brought dinner".

Arizona pondered this for a moment. She had seen the table laid out nicely and decorated with flowers, and could only assume what culinary wonders Callie had stashed away in the small fridge of the trailer. But she also had her wife standing right in front of her. And that burdened her with a tough decision. Her wife's delicious meals or her wife's delicious curves...?

However, she wasn't that hungry 'for food' yet, so she made a suggestion. "How about... first you ravish me, then I ravish you, then we ravish dinner, and then... we start all over?" she grinned as she helped the brunette out of her own jacket.

"Sounds perfect," Callie agreed and continued on with what came between now and ravishing Arizona. More undressing.

The first thing to go was a poofy light gray fleece sweater that really did not flatter Arizona's lithe figure. Followed by a long-sleeved cotton shirt and a thinner one beneath. All of which soon left a trail behind them as they reached the bed.

She gave the now almost topless woman a light nudge to plop her down on the satiny bed clothes she had brought in for this occasion. She knelt down to remove the heavy boots and what she presumed was only the first layer of pants.

Indeed. She found a set of long biking pants right underneath.

She sat up to get a view of the woman, who was lying down staring up at the twinkly lights at the ceiling.

"So, I guess you weren't kidding about the tons of layers of clothing," Callie joked.

"You told me to dress for the occasion," Arizona just shrugged from her position. "Which I thought would be basically having sex in Mother Nature," she challenged, a tiny part of her miffed at Callie for dressing this unnecessarily warm.

"Ah. Still would have been tough to accomplish my task," the brunette winked, noticing the slight mood change, and, frankly, being confronted with the fact that she still had a good part to go before reaching her goal, beginning to get a bit annoyed herself.

"Well, you mislead me, missy," Arizona leaned up on her elbows as Callie finally managed to yank her biking pants off her legs with a little bit of force.

"Touché," the other woman grinned. "But if you're wearing half your closet already, what the hell do you still have in your bag?" she teased.

"Scarf, more gloves, tissues, spare pantyhose, more underwear, cough syrup... just in case...," she explained, getting up and taking in the look that was a mixture of amusement and guilt on Callie's face as this one leaned up in between her now finally bare legs to continue her work.

"You know it's your fault... I could have worn something much nicer for you," she mumbled into the material of her top which Callie maneuvered up and over her head. "And I could have made less of a scene on the way here if you hadn't tricked me. And on a day like this of all days...," she was interrupted by a kiss on her blabbering lips.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me," Callie released the pouting lips and looked at her worriedly. She really didn't want this night to end in a fight after all.

Arizona thought for a moment. A tiny bit, yeah, considering her own clothing preparations for nothing. But then... thinking about this surprise which Callie had thought out for her and all the effort that had obviously went into doing all this without Arizona being aware of anything... "No. "Not at all," she finally smiled at the brunette's relieved expression and caressed the hands Callie had placed on her thighs. Plus, I also have your present in there".

"My present, yeah?" Callie smirked in happy expectation and the blonde nodded.

She had a set of pictures taken of Sofia by a professional photographer. And she already knew that Callie would squeal with joy about them. She herself had had a similar reaction to the pictures, and she had actually known about them. And she also had a little teddy bear holding a heart for her. Bad ass Callie Torres would never admit it out loud, but she had a thing for stuffed animals; so Arizona just knew this was the right gift for her wife.

"I've got something for you as well," the brunette confessed.

"You mean... this isn't it?" Arizona wondered a little surprised. The trailer alone would have already been enough of a present. Then there was also the lingerie and the yummy dinner that was still awaiting them. But now the brunette had even more for her?

"Nope, not all of it". Callie had finger painted with her mini me, future famous artist Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres. They had painted a... well, she wasn't even sure what it had ended up being. One could probably agree on an abstract and edgy work of art that possibly depicted two larger and one smaller person, holding hands. It didn't even really matter. What was important was that the eleven-month old had had a blast painting a picture with her chubby baby fingers and for a good part herself and that they had a nice present for mommy. And of course Callie had not missed the chance to snap a picture of Sofia covered in finger paints and had it framed for Arizona as bonus.

As much as they loved the night alone, they loved their little daughter and so it was only natural for both of them that the little one was a part of their Valentine's night as well.

One more pair of socks and a pantyhose later Callie had finally undressed Arizona down to the very warm and practical underwear she was wearing... and funnily enough the colorful gloves which had managed to stay on the entire time. "Okay," Callie sat back on her haunches and puffed her cheeks from the mild exertion, happy to have accomplished her task, "done. Now you can put on what I bought you," she grinned, her head bobbing towards the lingerie lying not too far from Arizona's head. "Can't wait to see what it looks like".

"Wha- Calliope!?" A baffled Arizona exclaimed."Are you serious? I'm already naked...almost" Did Calliope seriously want her to get dressed again?

"Kidding," Callie laughed, and kissed a trail up Arizona's soft skin as she crawled her way up the bed and towards the blonde. To ravish her. To cherish her. To just properly celebrate this night with her. "God, I'm hot," she realized on her way up. Stripping Arizona down had been more of a workout than she had anticipated

"You're always hot," Arizona affirmed with a grin, of course knowing what the brunette was referring to. "Let's just see how hot," she suggested, getting ready to finally get Callie out of her clothes as well.

"Mmm," Callie moaned at this and let the blonde remove her own sweater. Arizona definitely would have a shorter way to go to undress her.

"Oh, and, honey?" the blonde looked up from her work with a smile.

"What?"

"Thank you for tonight. I love you," Arizona husked.

"I love you too," Callie returned gently before descending down into her wife's loving arms.

 **END**


End file.
